Lucky Now
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Philip Blake falls in love with the beautiful Andrea, but she rejects him. Will Carol help him move on?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A short story about Carol/Philip/Andrea. Andrea rejects the Governor, and Carol understands exactly how he feels. In this story Andrea/Carol end up in Woodbury. There is no Michonne.

**AN: This is for Jennifer. Who convinced me that Carol/Philip would just make sense. I am still a die hard Philip/Andrea shipper though.**

**I owe nothing. Walking Dead belongs to Robert Kirkman.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

><p>"Us?" The blonde beauty asked sitting in front of me.<p>

"Yeah. You have want it takes to make it out here. Make the tough decisions,"I said moving closer.

"Governor," she said getting up from the table.

"Please call me Philip," I said placing my hand on her shoulder, I was interested in her to say the least.

"Philip, I don't want to sound full of myself or ungrateful. But if you are coming on to me, I am not interested in a relationship or whatever else you have in mind," Andrea said moving away.

"Come on. Let's have a drink," I said putting my lips on hers.

"I said NO," she says, pushing against my chest with her hands. I reach for her arm, but she moves away. I see her blonde curls falling in her face,looking helpless.

_"Andrea, you need to relax. Being with me would be an unforgetable experience," I said wrapping my arms around her. This time I forcefully kiss her, and she returns my kiss._

"God, you are an arrogant asshole," she replies when are lips part.

"Andrea,I am not going to force you in to anything. Nothing will happen you don't chose," I said almost pleading with her.

"If I ask you to stop," she said kissing this time.

"I'll stop, I promise," I said taking her into my arms.

_And for the moment I knew I would have her._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

><p><em>She was in my arms, naked with after sex glow. I could feel the sweat covering our bodies. I lean down and kiss her lips. <em>

She kisses me quickly,then gets up from the bed.

"You don't have to go. Stay with me," I said watching her pull on her blue jeans.

"This was nice," she says grabbing her white tee shirt from the floor.

"Will you be back later? Tonight?" I said getting up from the bed, wrapping my arms around her.

"Probably not. I will be working with Milton in the lab, then Rowan wants me to help her put together a town library, and the new guy Tyreese wants me have dinner with him. So I actually have a pretty busy day," She says putting on her socks.

"Nothing that can't wait," I said kissing her neck.

"Well, Carol and I need to wash our clothes too. Our laundry has gotten out of control. An apartment is almost unliveable," Andrea says heading to the door.

"You know I could get someone to take care of cleaning your apartment. I have someone that cleans mine. She'll do your laundry and you can relax here with me," I offered.

"Perphaps another time. Thank you for the drinks and the sex was nice," she says walking away from me.

_I watched as she left without looking back._ Her jeans were hugging her hips, blonde hair shinning in the sun, and I knew I had to have her again. Somehow.

I thought once would be enough, but it wasn't. In fact I wanted her even more now.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

><p>"You like Tyreese, don't you?" Carol asked as I placed my clothes out on the line to dry.<p>

"Dinner was nice," I said biting my lips. Carol was such a motherly type and was asking all sorts of questions about my special friendship with Tyreese.

"And what is going on with the Governor?" She questioned me.

"Nothing. God, he is stalking me. Since the moment we got here, he won't leave me I turn, there he is. And now I've encouraged him," I admitted picking up a wet pair of blue jeans.

"What did you do?"

"I slept with him. I know shouldn't have. I just needed to feel something. Anything. In the moment it was hot and intense. He is attractive, but I know he is all wrong for me," I said waiting for Carol's lecture.

"You've only made his obsession worst, Andrea. Now that you've started talking to Tyreese, how do you see this playing out? Did you not learn anything from what happened with Lori and Rick?" Carol challenged me.

"Tyreese is just a friend. I don't to be with anyone. I am perfectly happy alone. What happened with the Governor was purely physical. I needed a release," I said.

"Well, just hope he feels the same way," Carol said running her fingers through her gray hair.

Suddenly, I felt someone standing behind me. I turned around to see the Governor or Philip, whatever you wanted to call him. My body starts to _tremble._

"Andrea and Carol," he smiles at us. _His blue eyes gazed into mine._

"Governor," Carol says looking over at me.

"Excuse me, I need to go inside and get the rest of my clothes. I'll be back," I said feeling annoyed.

I had given Philip what he wanted, but it wasn't enough. Would he ever just let me be?_ Or would he continue following me around like a lost puppy. _


End file.
